


Surprise?

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Shumako Chronicles [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Car Accidents, Crime Scenes, Detectives, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Love, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Police, Sisters, Surprises, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Akira meets someone unexpected--Sorry, I couldn't think of a better summary.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I never expect my work to be perfect because I know that it never is. If I used a wrong honorific or got some canon fact wrong, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

A crackle over the radio. Makoto didn’t think much of it as tonight was very busy for the police department, it was Halloween after all. As she passed her report onto one of the uniformed officers, she didn’t bat an eye when her partner, Miho Sashimi, grabbed her by the arm and told her that they had to get to some accident that happened nearby. A case of consistency led to her days bleeding into one another, her only break from the monotony being when she got to go home to Akira. Actually, he had been quieter today than usual. Must have been busy at the Lounge today.

The accident had happened close to the Precinct. Within walking distance. As she went to cross the scene perimeter, a hand stretched out, stopping her. Makoto looked up; it was Miho. “Makoto? It might be a good idea for you to step away from this.” The clear confusion on her face asked the question that had yet to leave her lips. “The victim? It’s your boyfriend, Akira.”

Makoto’s train of thought shattered. Akira? It couldn’t have been Akira; he was working at the Lounge. He always told her when he closed early. Makoto charged past Miho as though she was ethereal. She had to make sure. She had to. Not bothering to show her badge, she stormed through the masses, easily picking the medic out from the crowds. There at their feet, lay Akira. He was mangled, bloody, and broken. Makoto broke into a panic while Queen took over.

“Somebody tell me what the hell happened here!”

\--

Akira opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was the flash of a pair of headlights before an inky darkness. He expected to be in excruciating pain, but he couldn’t feel anything. He really couldn’t feel anything, not the tarmac beneath him, or the mind on the busy streets of Tokyo. People were running all around him in slow motion. Finally, in the crowd, he noticed Makoto. He tried to call out to her, but she didn’t seem to notice him at all. He stood up, walking towards her, still nothing. Suddenly, she turned towards him, tears in her eyes. “Mako!” Akira broke into a sprint, arms outstretched, waiting to wrap them around the love of his life… only for her to walk straight through him. He turned around and watched as she knelt down beside someone. “What is going on?! Makoto?!” He looked over her shoulder only to find himself staring down at his body in a pile on the ground.

This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be dead. He had simply finished early and closed up before the children had started going around trick-or-treating. He knew that Mako would be working late tonight so he made dinner and wanted to surprise her. He remembered crossing the street near her precinct; and the blare of a horn. He looked around, a car was wrapped around a nearby lamplight, it’s driver having been thrown clear through the windscreen. Akira dropped to his knees before gently running his fingers through Makoto’s hair. He could remember how soft it was, or how it would always smell like a fresh spring bouquet because of the shampoo she would use every morning before work. There were so many things that he had wanted to do with her. Get married, have a family, watch her blush uncontrollably as he teased her about the cutest things that she did, grow old together. Tell her every day for the rest of their lives that she was the most gorgeous thing that he had ever seen until she could see the goddess that he could see, in the mirror every morning. Now it was impossible. He couldn’t help himself as he slammed his fists into his lap as the tears fell from his eyes.

“Akira?”

He looked up. Makoto was still examining him. Who called his name? He looked around before his eyes finally fell on a man standing nearby. He was broad shouldered, well built, but Akira could see vast intellect behind his eyes. His deep crimson eyes. Akira wasn’t sure why, but the stranger looked vaguely familiar.

“Hey! Are you talking to me?! How can you see me?”

The stranger chuckled as he reset his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Us spirits can talk to one another, you know.”

Akira paled. “Spirits?! Then I did die…”

The stranger wagged his finger. “Not yet Akira.”

“There, you said my name again. How do you know my name?”

“Well that’s simple. Mako told me all about you.”

Akira was confused. The stranger continued. “Please allow me to introduce myself. I’m Rei Niijima. Makoto and Sae’s father.”

Akira finally realised why he recognized him. Makoto had a small number of photos of her father around their apartment and since Sae’s change of heart some years back, they would meet up every year on their father’s anniversary. Despite his failing attempts to process what was going on, Akira instinctively bowed before the apparition. Rei simply laughed before patting Akira on the shoulder.

“Forgive me but if I’m not dead, what is going on? It’s incredibly disorientating…”

“Well you still very could die Akira. You were hit by a car, but I have a question to ask you young man. Do you want to go back?”

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled. Akira balled his fists. “Of course I want to go back! I’d give anything to go back!”

“Why?”

“Why?! Are you asking me why I want to go back?! Makoto always told me that her father was a man of honour and vast intellect and you really ask me that?! Makoto is the reason I want to go back. I want to go back to our life together. To our friends and our family. To foot rubs after long days and cosy evenings together watching movies. Rei-san I love your daughter more than my own life and I treasure every single moment spent with her.”

Rei tapped a finger on his chin before slowly nodding his head. “I see. Since my death, I have been forced to watch my daughters try to survive in the world. Sae, despite her noble ideals, started to ignore her sister and they stopped acting like family. My little Mako used to be all alone before she met you and your friends and for that I have to thank you. Seeing Makoto smiling again was the best thing I could ever asked for.” Rei cast an eye over towards Makoto. “Just please keep an eye on my Mako-chan. My daughters are my legacy to the world and yet I know that it won’t appreciate them.”

Akira gave a curt nod before Rei placed his hand on his shoulder once again. “Now a quick word before you go. Never hurt my daughter or no matter what afterlife you end up in, I will make sure it’s hell for you.” Akira shrank a little as Rei used the trademark Niijima stare on him. “Be sure to stick the landing.”

Before he could say anything, Akira felt like he was shooting towards the floor at breakneck speed. Suddenly he hit the ground hard.

\--

Sounds. He could hear again. The buzzing of busy feet, the blaring of police sirens, policemen shouting orders. Pain. He could feel again. He felt like he had just gone through every single floor of Mementos again, single-handedly with a butter knife. He cracked open his eyelids and took a deep breath. It was laboured and his vision was blurry. Through the crowd, Akira managed to spot her. His Queen. He tried to reach out to her, his body screamed in protest, yet he ignored it. Finally, she turned and spotted him. Akira passed out.

He awoke some time later in a clean brightly lit room. From the IV bags and heart monitors, it was clear that he was in a hospital. The lavish designs and beautiful views told him that he was somewhere very expensive. Cards were lined up along the windowsill nearby, presumably from the rest of the gang. Beside the bed was Makoto, asleep in a chair. She looked exhausted and Akira felt guilty for putting her through the worry. She was snuggling up to a Buchimaru plush, one that Akira recognized as a gift that he had gotten her for an anniversary. Her hair had fallen in front of her eyes and he stretched up to fix it, slowly caressing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and Akira lost himself in the intense fire of her crimson eyes.

“Akira!”

Makoto jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Akira. He could feel her shake, ever so slightly, as tears fell from her eyes onto the hospital blanket. Akira could feel his own eyes tearing up as he returned her embrace despite the pain in his ribs and chest. This was his home. She was his home. She was the air in his lungs, the warmth on his skin on a hot summer day, the heart pumping in his chest. He couldn’t stop himself before the words fell from his lips.

“Marry me.”

Makoto looked him, teary-eyed as she processed what he asked her. A smile slowly spread across her face.

“Oh course you big dummy. I was wondering how long you were going to take to ask me.”

More tears fell from them both as they sat there together. No words were spoken between them, but they weren’t needed. Later that evening, Akira rubbed gentle circles on Makoto’s back as she rested beside him.

“Hey Mako? Tell me about your father. I’ve always wondered about him.”

“My father? What can I tell you that I haven’t already? Sis would know more about him than I would.”

As she started telling stories about her father’s various cases and adventures, an infectious smile broke out between them as Makoto jumped up and backed her stories up with martial arts moves and sound effects.

_“I promise that I will make you smile like that for the rest of our lives Mako.”_


End file.
